


Adventures of Baby Ellie and Daddy

by Cagedandfree



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Josh, Dental kink, Diapers, Enemas, F/M, Latex Gloves, Little Ellie, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Suppositories, Wet & Messy, catheter, dd/lg, dentist daddy, drooly baby, light humiliation, needle fear, rectal thermometer, thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree
Summary: Ellie and Josh have been dating since college.They have a dd/lg and medical kink relationship





	1. Little

 “Elliepie” her daddy cooed.

Ellie owned a bookstore, she was 25 years old and have been dating her boyfriend since they were 18. They met in college. He was in med school, she went for business. They met in residence living on the same floor. Ellie was 5’4 she had red hair that went past her shoulder and green eyes. Josh was 6’3, light brown hair and blue eyes.

In October Josh had come over to her room, they were both going to study and Ellie had left out her paci. Josh also went to the bathroom and saw pullups in there.

When he asked her about it, she said it was for her period, but when he saw her paci and her blanky, josh smiled. And Ellie confessed everything to him. How she was a little and didn’t have a caregiver or daddy. Just did it when she was stressed. That if he didn’t want to hang out with her again she understood.

To her surprise Josh was open about everything. Josh was pretty open about everything, nothing really would surprise him. He told her that he would be happy to help her out if she wanted. Which is how they started dating. The both leaned about littles and the daddy/little world.

Ellie was stressed the first year of college before Christmas break.  She knocked on Josh’s door and he answered wearing white medical gloves. He cupped her cheeks, not aware of her latex glove kink. Josh stroked her cheek, seeing the tears. He kissed her forehead.

_“What’s the matter, baby?” he asked._

_“I-I-so stressed-I-“ she whimpered._

_Josh went to take the gloves off and she stopped him. He smiled softly, nodding. He kept them on and lifted her up in his arms, holding her tight, stroking her cheek with his gloved hand._

_“It’s okay, Ellie. I’m here. I’ve got you, baby girl.”_

_Ellie whimpered and called him daddy, something she hadn’t done before. She looked at him, with pleading eyes._

_“Daddy will take care of you” he whispered._

Seven years later they have established their relationship and Ellie’s medical kink. Ellie was coloring in the living room wearing a diaper and nothing else. She heard her daddy call her and she giggled behind her pacifier. Josh walked in, crouching down and rubbing a hand on her back.

“Baby girl, it’s time for your exam”

“Nnnn” she whined, looking up at him

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but it has been two days since you went potty.”

She looked down blushing. Even though it’s been six years since he’s been changing her diapers, it still made her embarrassed.

“Daddy is becoming a doctor, so it’s okay, Elliepie.” He smiled.

Josh stood up and Ellie did too, holding her blanky and reaching her arms up. He loved when she wanted uppies and he lifted her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling close to him. He cradled her head against his chest and kissed her forehead carrying her to the medical room.

They spent months setting up their office into an exam room. He laid her down on the table and placed her legs in the stirrups. Ellie soothed herself with her pacifier while Josh pulled on latex gloves, making sure that she saw. She smiled, giggling and he chuckled walking over and kissing her nose.

“I love you.” he cooed.

“I love you” she giggled behind her paci.

Josh stroked Ellie’s cheek with his gloved hand and then moved between her legs undoing the tabs on the diaper and pulling it down.  There was a tray that he had set up and he lifted the thermometer and you whined.

“I know sweetie, but this has to be done.”

Josh dipped it in lube and slid it Ellie’s bottom. He rubbed a gloved hand on the inside of her right thigh to calm her. She kept whimpering, squirming a bit.

“shhh. Suck on your paci to sooth you baby” Josh said.

Ellie did as her daddy said, soothing herself, while focusing on his hand rubbing up and down her inner thigh. A few minutes later Josh pulled the thermometer out, reading it.

“Very good.” He praised. Josh squeezed lube on his finger. “Okay, relax baby, I’m going to insert my finger into your little bottom, see how backed up you.”

Josh rubbed his lubed finger on her hole and she clenched. He lightly hushed her as she relaxed her butt and he slid his finger in, feeling around. Ellie looked at the ceiling sucking on her pacifier. She never liked when her daddy checked her bottom. She tried to go potty all the time, but it has been a couple of days.

Josh pulled his finger out and slipped the glove off, putting a new one on. She heard the crinkle of the foil and then a bullet shaped pill was being slipped into your bum.  Josh held his finger in, waiting for the suppository to melt. Ellie clenched and started to tear up. Josh looked up upon hearing his little one sniffle.

“Aww, I know this is scary honey, but you need this. And if the suppositories don’t work, you’re going to get an enema.”

“Daddy” she whimpered.

“I know, princess. Daddy’s here.” He soothed her.

Josh pulled his finger out and pushed another suppository in, holding his finger in. He pulled his finger out and did up her diaper. Josh pulled the contaminated glove off and walked over to her with his other gloved hand and stroked her cheek. He kissed her pacifier.

“Alright, you hold it for fifteen minutes. I know it’s hard, but I know you can do it.” Josh cooed.

He kissed her pacifier and forehead. Ellie tried to concentrate on his gloved hand stroking her cheek. His ungloved hand combed through her hair. Josh smiled softly at her, locking eyes with her. Ellie started to whimper a few minutes later. Her stomach was cramping and it felt like she had to make a mess.

“Oh, little one, little one” her daddy singsonged “Hold it. Hold it.” Josh used the back of his gloved hand to stroke her cheek. Ellie took her paci out.

“Daddy please. Please. My tummy hurts.” She begged.

“I’m sure it does. That’s what happens when you don’t go potty.”

“Let me release. Oh-“ Ellie’s face went white as a ghost and Josh watched as her diaper filled.

He knew that she would either wait or it would happen on its own. He praised her the whole time, kissing her temple periodically. When he thought she was done Josh gave her little pecks on her lips until she smiled. Ellie paced her paci back in her mouth while Josh pulled on another latex glove.

“Now, let’s check that diaper.”

Ellie covered her face when he pulled back the tabs and lifted her legs up in the air. He noted the mess, but new that he would have to give her an enema anyway. He wiped her clean and threw away the diaper and gloves, pulling on new ones.

“Elliepie, I need to administer and enema, make sure you’re fully clean.” Josh said grabbing a center strap and doing it up over her stomach.

“Nooo. Daddy, nooo” Ellie started to cry.

“Sweetie, this needs to be done” Josh said.

He desperately wanted to comfort her, but knew he had to get everything ready and be stern with her right now. He went to the cabinet and grabbed the enema bag, running the water, to make it warm.  He moved back between her legs and took a wiped in her bum.

He filled up the back and hung it up on the stand. He lubed the tip and inserted it. He started the flow and she let out a sob. Josh put a diaper under her and moved to Ellie’s side, massaging her stomach.

“Shhhh, little one. Shhhh. It’ll be over soon. I promise.”

When the bag was empty, he pulled the tip out and inserted a plug and pulled off his gloves. Ellie cried and cried. Josh stood by her head and kissed her forehead, nose and lips. He stroked her temples, massaging them.

“Daddy” she whimpered.

“Daddy loves you so much.” He whispered. “Where’s your paci?” she hled it up and he placed it in her mouth, still stroking her temples and watched as she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and sucking on her pacifier.

“There we go. There we go.” He soothed.

Josh pulled on latex gloves and lifted Ellie in his arms bridal style twenty minutes later and brought her to the bathroom.  He sat her on the toilet and pulled the plug out. She held it until she was settled and released the enema.

After every was expelled from her, Josh lifted her back in his arms and brought her back to the table, lifting her legs up. He grabbed the wipes and wiped her bum. He squirted lube on his finger and inserted his finger again, feeling around.  

“Very good, princess. You’re not blocked anymore.”  He smiled at her.

Josh changed his glove and rubbed lotion on her and powdered her and did the diaper up.  Josh lifted her in his arms and swayed side to side.

“How about we have a little nap, okay?”

“Okay, daddy” she nodded.

“How about tomorrow you get a full medical exam?”

“Cather too?” Josh loved how hopeful she sounded.

“Yes, baby. Catheter too.”


	2. Exam

Ellie was back in the medical table. Legs in stirrups, diaper open, strap against her stomach to keep her in place. There table was set up. Josh was wearing navy blue scrubs and slipped on his white latex gloves. 

“This is going to be a long day for you, Elliepie. So, we’re going to put a catheter in your little peepee.” 

“otay” she whimpered.

Josh opened a sterilized catheter lubing it. He gently pulled apart her vaginal lips and slid the catheter in. Ellie whimpered the whole time. Once it was in, Josh inflated it and attached it to the bag. He slipped the gloves off and pulled new ones on.

“Okay, baby. I’m going to start your examination.” Josh walked over to her head. “Open your mouth, little one.” 

Ellie opened her mouth, with his left hand he gripped her chin and his right hand probed her, feeling around her mouth. He placed two fingers back, testing her gag reflexes. Ellie moved her head to the right a bit.

“No. Keep your head still, Ellie.” Josh said removing his fingers a bit.

“Nnnnn” she whined.

“Ellie.” He daddy’s voice was stern, but loving and she nodded, opening her mouth wide. 

Josh inserted two fingers back in, pushing her tongue down. To his surprise she did not gag and he smiled, removing his fingers and lightly tapping her cheek with his left hand. He stripped off the wet glove, pulling a new one on. 

Josh kissed her forehead and then went to feel skull and down her neck, feeling under for swollen glands. He nodded and reached for the tray and grabbed the penlight and tongue depressor. Ellie opened her mouth and said “Ahh” while Josh checked.

“Very good, sweetie.” He put the penlight down and threw the depressor away. He grabbed the otoscope and turned it on. “Okay, I’m going to check your eyes, look straight ahead” 

Ellie giggled as Josh checked her eyes. He removed the otoscope and she leaned forward a bit. Josh smiled and gave a peck on her lips. He picked up a cap and put it on the otoscope and moved to her right side and placed it in her left ear.

“Nooo” she whined.

“Yes, daddy is going to check your ears” Josh said. “Hmmm, looks like someone needs daddy to help her clean them” Josh pulled away and moved to the right side, placing it in. “Oh. This is one is a bit dirty too.” He cooed. Josh popped the cap off, throwing it away and popped a new one on. “Head up” 

Ellie looked up as Josh placed the otoscope to check her nose. Hand under her chin to comfort her. Ellie started to tear up a bit. This was so embarrassing, even though this happens all the time and she has a catheter in her, she still feels so silly. 

Josh checked her other nostril and then popped the cap off, throwing it away. He grabbed a cotton swab and she pouted, looking down. Josh kissed her temple, stroking her cheek with his gloved hand. She nuzzled against his hand, his thumb stroking her cheek. 

“Now, time for a little cleaning, turn your head to the side, little one” he whispered. Ellie did and flinched when the cotton swab entered her ear. “Oh, little one none of that.” Josh lightly scolded. 

Josh finished cleaning one ear and moved to the other one. He soothed Ellie as he cleaned it. Once that was done he pulled out his stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. He wrapped the cuff around her arm and placed the buds in his ears, placing the bell on the inside of her elbow. He squeezed the bulb. 

“130/90. Aw, little girl, you’re a bit worked up. It’s okay. Nice deep breaths, let’s bring it down”

Ellie took deep breaths and Josh took her blood pressure again, smiling when it was down. He took the cuff off and placed the stethoscope on her chest. He listened carefully, taking his time. He knew this was one of Ellie’s favorite things.

A few minutes later he removed his stethoscope. He kissed her lips and brought out her paci. Ellie happily took it, josh stroke her cheeks, kissing her paci and forehead, cooing at her while she smiled up at him.

“Okay baby. Here comes the next part. Daddy is going to take your temperature, then do a breast exam and full pelvic exam, testing your sensitivity. Do you know what that means?” Ellie shook her head, smiling a bit because she did know, she just wanted him to say it. “That means, I will be I will be giving you a couple of orgasms.” 

Ellie smiled and Josh smirked, kissing her forehead. He made his way between her legs. He inspected the catheter before picking up the thermometer and dipping it in lube and sliding it in her bum. He rubbed a hand on her inner thigh. A few minutes later he pulled it out and smiled.

Josh walked over to her left side, lifting her arm up. He lightly massaged her breast, feeling for any lumps. His thumb circled her nipple a few times. He pinched them and rolled them. Ellie smiled and Josh looked down at her, smiling, kissing her nose. He walked to the other side and did the same.

Josh sat on a stool between her legs and pulled the light and turned it on. He lightly touched her outer lips. Examining them, he lifted her clitoral hood. He rubbed that a couple of times and Ellie let out a moan.

“Easy, Elliepie. You hold on, daddy is not doing that yet.” Josh cooed.

He lubed up to fingers and lightly rubbed them up and down her vagina and then slid them in, opening her up a bit. Josh pulled his fingers out and lubed up the speculum, sliding it in.

“Bit of pressure” he spoke.

Josh opened the speculum. Ellie just sucked on her pacifier, focusing her breathing. Josh took a pap smear and slid it in.

“Ooooh” Ellie cried out.

“I know, that was yucky.” Josh soothed.

He put it away and closed the speculum, pulling it out. He stood up, inserted two fingers again and pushed on her stomach. Feeling her ovaries. 

“Daddy” she whimpered.

“Yes, sweet girl?” he stopped his movements and looked up at her.

“I get to cummies?” she asked.

“Yes, princess. Once I’m down making sure you’re healthy, I’m going to test your sensitivity.”

She smiled behind her paci, nodding and Josh went back to work. He pulled his fingers out and changed a glove, lubing his middle finger and rubbing against her sensitive little rosebud and pushed his finger in her bottom. Ellie let out a gasp.

“Yes, honey. Your little bottom needs to be examined.” 

Josh slid his index finger into her pussy, finishing up the exam. He rubbed his hand on her inner thigh again. Josh removed his fingers from her holes and peeled off that glove. 

“There we go, all good. You’re very healthy, sweet girl. Time for your sensitivity check.”

Josh pulled another glove on, adjusting both of them and he made his way back between her legs. He lightly touched her clit. He rubbed and rubbed, then squeezed some lube on his finger and went back to rubbing circles. He reached over with his other hand and grabbed the magic wand turning it on and placing it on her clit.

“Mmmmm” she whined out.

“There, very good responses.” 

Ellie felt her stomach clenching, her legs shook and she tried to arch her back. She panted and panted, finally cumming. Josh turned the vibrator off and slid two fingers in, with his other hand, he rubbed her clit. Ellie squirmed and squirmed, she started to tear up and finally she came again. 

“Very good, little one. Very good.” 

Josh changed both gloves and deflated the catheter, pulling it out. He grabbed baby wipes and started to clean Ellie. She was crying and Josh soothed her.

“I’m going to clean you up, get you in a diaper and hold you, baby. Just hold on.”

Josh got a warm cloth and wiped her clean. He took a fresh, dry towel and cleaned her. He placed a fresh diaper under her and rubbed cream on her and powder. He made the diaper nice and snug, doing the tabs up. He unstrapped her, slipped his gloves off and lifted her in his arms.

Ellie wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself as close as possible. Josh held her tight, swaying side to side.

“What a good girl. You were such a good girl for me. Such a good girl, for daddy.”

“Daddy” she cried.

Josh hadn’t let Ellie cum in a month. He usually lets her cum during her exams or on special occasions. She always begged to cum, but they agreed that he would be in charge of when she could release herself. 

“Cummies” she whimpered.

“Yes, baby girl. You got to make cummies twice. I am so proud of you.” he whispered in her ear. "Now, let’s get you a nice bottle and some food. How does that sound.” He whispered and she nodded. “Look at me, baby” he spoke quietly and she lifted her head. He leaned forward and kissed her pacifier. She smiled and he wiped her tears. “My beautiful girl”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you'd like to see?


	3. needle fear

Flu season was coming and Josh new that Ellie hated to get shots. However, he needed to give her the flu shot so she wouldn’t get sick. As much as he wanted her to come into the office, he knew it would be better if he brought it home.

Ellie and Josh decided to put in diapers 24/7. It would be best for his little girl. Ellie was at home when Josh walked in. He smiled seeing his little girl making dinner. He walked into the kitchen and kissed her temple.

“Hi daddy” she smiled.

“Hi baby girl. Daddy can smell a messy diaper.” He cooed and she blushed, hiding against his chest. 

“Yes, daddy. I made a messy, but I waited for you to change me.”

“What a good girl. Go meet me in the medical room, okay?” he stroked her cheek.

Ellie went to the medical room and waited for her daddy to come in. She gasped when she saw him in his scrubs. She looked down and Josh smiled, walking in. He pulled on white medical gloves and pulled out a fresh diaper and the supplies.

“My little girl made a messy, didn’t she?” he cooed, undoing the tabs and pulling down the diaper. 

Ellie lifted her legs and Josh started to wipe her bum cleaning. He put the dirty wipes in the diaper and rolled it up, throwing it away. He changed his gloves and placed a new diaper down he wiped her again, making sure she was clean and then rubbed lotion and powder and did he diaper up. 

Josh changed the gloves again and walked over to his bag and pulled out the needle for the flu shot. Ellie looked over and cried out, sitting up and turning to face Josh. Josh looked over upon hearing his little one’s distress. 

“Yes, princess. It’s gold and flu season and daddy needs to give you a shot.” Josh placed the needle down and came over to Ellie, standing between her legs.

“No.” she whimpered, gripping his arms and Josh gently shushed her. Ellie started to tear up and Josh cupped her cheek. “Daddy, please” her voice was so small. 

“Baby girl, I know you really don’t like needles, but this has to be done. I will be very quick, I promise. That’s why I brought it home, so you would be comfortable.” 

“Please” it was barely audible, but Josh heard it.

He placed his forehead against hers, his gloved hand on the back of her neck. He could feel her pulse racing. Ellie gripped his scrubs, while Josh stroked her cheek with his other hand. Ellie started crying harder, shaking a bit. 

“Deep breaths, sweetheart. Deep breaths.” He whispered.

Ellie tried and Josh took his hand and guided her hand to his chest so she could feel his breathing. He started to massage her neck, hoping that it would help her. Ellie’s eyes were closed and Josh watched her carefully as her breathing started to slow down. 

“What a good girl” he praised. “Deep breaths.”

Ellie took slow breaths, feeling his chest go up and down and focused on his hand on her neck. He loves her and he brought the shot home so she would be comfortable. Her daddy would never hurt her. He is there to protect her. She kept reminding herself.

Ellie leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. Josh wrapped his arms around her, rubbing a hand on her back. He kissed the top of her head many times. Praising her the whole time. They stayed like that for five whole minutes, which made Ellie feel so much better.

“Baby girl, daddy needs to give you the shot, okay?” Josh whispered and Ellie slowly nodded. “Okay, sweet girl.” Josh reached into his scrubs pocket and pulled out your paci. “Look at daddy” 

Ellie looked up and smiled a bit seeing her pacifier. She opened her mouth and Josh placed it in. He helped her to sitting back in the direction she was and he moved the table to the sitting position. Ellie sat back, looking worried. 

She whimpered when she heard him opening the wipe for her arm and gasped when she felt him wipe her arm. 

“You’re doing such a good job, baby. Such a brave, brave girl for daddy.” He praised. “Close your eyes and suck on your paci, okay?” Ellie nodded, doing as her daddy said. 

She tensed when she felt his hand around her arm, but he waited for her to relax, soothing her. He kissed her temple, which made her smile. Josh took that moment to stick the needle in. Ellie let out a whimper as Josh pushed the plunger and pulled the needle out, massaging the area.

“Good girl. Good girl. I am so proud of you. You did so well. What a brave, brave girl.” He stepped away and threw the needle in the sharp object container and walked back over to Ellie. 

She opened her eyes when she felt Josh cup her cheeks with his gloved hands. He kissed her paci and nose. 

“I do good?” she whimpered.

“You did so good, baby girl. Butterfly, hearts or princess band aides?” he asked. 

“Princess” she whimpered, looking down.

“Okay, sweetie.” He kissed her forehead and Josh grabbed the princess band aide, putting it over the injection shot. Josh pulled his gloves off and lifted her in his arms, holding her close. He nibbled at her neck. “Om nom, nom, nom, nom” he nibbled at the other side “om nom, nom, nom, nom.” 

Ellie giggled and nuzzled close. Josh lightly patted her diapered bottom, telling her that she was his good little girl. He carried her to the kitchen and placed her in the high chair he has for her and buckled her in and placed the tray over her. He grabbed the bib and placed it around her neck.

“Do you know what brave little girls get?” Josh cooed and she shook her head. “Ice cream”

“EEEE” she squealed around her paci.

“Yes, sweet girl.” 

Josh scooped some cookie dough ice cream into a bowl and brought it over, placing it in the tray. He took her paci from her and placed it in his mouth. She giggled leaning forward and kissing it. Josh placed her paci on the table.

“Paci kisses are the best kisses” he cooed. He got a little spoonful and started to feed Ellie.

When she was done he took the tray off, placed her pacifier back in her mouth, unbuckled her and lifted her up. He carried her to their shared room, and placed her on the changing table. He grabbed a pink onesie and helped Ellie into it. He snapped it up and carried her to the crib, placing her down. 

“You’re going to have a little nap, Elliepie” Ellie nodded, closing her eyes.

Josh covered her up with her blue fuzzy blanket and handed her her pink baby blanky. He lightly rubbed her tummy and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy will be giving Ellie a dental exam next. I wish I had someone to do all this to me.
> 
> Comment and kudos. anything else you want to see?


	4. Dentist daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit short

Ellie whined when her daddy placed her in the dental chair. She hated this most of all, but she knew she had to do it. Josh did the medical restraint on her wrist. They were padded and soft. He did it on the other wrist. He walked over and placed the restraints around her ankles. 

Josh placed a strap around her waist and then walked over to her head, kissing her forehead and nose. Ellie whimpered and Josh stroked her cheek. 

“It’s okay, little one. Daddy will not hurt you.” Ellie nodded and strap went over her forehead.

Josh had learned early on that Ellie did not like going to the dentist and having her teeth cleaned, which is why he has to put the strap over her forehead to keep her head still.

He snapped on two latex gloves and tilted the chair back, turning the light on. He slipped on a medical mask and put the bib around her neck and sat down. He had a tray with the tools and lightly brushed his thumb against her chin. She opened her mouth and Josh picked up the little mirror. 

“Okay, keep your mouth nice and wide for me” Josh instructed.

Josh gave a short look and nodded. He placed the mirror down and grabbed floss, wrapping the ends around his fingers and Ellie whined as Josh started to floss her teeth.

“Little girl, looks like daddy will be brushing your teeth and flossing for you every single night.” He cooed.

“Hnnn” she whimpered

“Yes.” he said stern but gentle.

Josh carefully flossed her teeth for about three minutes. Occasionally using the saliva ejector for suction. Once he was done flossing, he grabbed the tongue scrapper. Ellie shut her mouth tight.

“No, little one.” He lightly scolded her. “Open up for daddy” He lightly gripped her cheeks, lightly pushing on them and she opened her mouth. He heled her mouth open and used the tongue scrapper.

Josh put the scrapper down and pulled his mask down, kissing his little girl on the lips, very gently, but long enough to make her smile. He rubbed noses with her and then pulled his mask up. 

Josh picked up the water and air syringe and the saliva ejector and squirted the water in her mouth and sucking it up. He sprayed the air. He put those down and picked up the dental pick and mirror. 

“Okay, time to get those little teeth clean, sweet girl. From now on you do not brush your teeth, only daddy does. Seems like little girls can’t handle such a big task.” 

This made Ellie blush. She loved when Josh would lightly humiliate her. He started to scrape at her teeth, moving the mirror, Ellie could tell that Josh was smiling at her from time to time. Josh put the pick down and picked up the saliva ejector and placed it in Ellie’s mouth.

“Someone is becoming a drooly baby, huh? I think after this we’ll have you become daddy’s little drooly baby.”

Josh placed the saliva ejector down and picked the up the pick. 

Ellie whined and whined, she hated this part. She hated the pick, but she knew that her daddy was right. She needed her teeth cleaned. 

Josh put the pick and mirror down and picked up the water syringe and sprayed her mouth and saliva ejector and sprayed her mouth. He placed the tools down and picked up the picks. Another ten minutes passed and finally Josh was done. He moved the chair to the sitting position and stood up pulling his gloves off. He took the strap off from her forehead and one from her hands. He grabbed a little cup with water and another one.

“Okay, baby. Rinse please.” Ellie swished the water around and then Josh handed her the empty cup and she spit in it. “Very good. What a good girl.”

Josh dumped the cups and threw them away. Josh don new gloves and took off the dental bib, placing a new one on Ellie. He grabbed the medical gag and Ellie blushed. She opened her mouth and Josh placed it in, attaching it. He took off the mask.

“What a very good girl. Time to be a drooly baby for daddy.” Josh cooed.

He undid the straps the restrained his little girl and lifted her in his arms. He brought her to their bedroom. 

“Ahh” Ellie said, in a happy tone. Josh turend to see the drool starting to dribble down the bib.

“Very good.” He cooed, still wearing the gloves.

He cradled her in his arms and stroked her temple. He looked down at his sweet girl and just watched her drool on herself. He smiled at her, cooing and stroking her cheek. 

“Just a drooly little baby, aren’t you? Yeah, you’re daddy’s drooly baby.” He whispered sweetly. 

“Uhh” she moaned and squirmed. She then wet her diaper. Josh rubbed a hand on the diaper, giving it a squeeze.

“Aww, my little girl wet herself. Daddy will change you in a bit. You just relax and sit in your nice warm, wet diaper with drool. You need a little reminder that sometimes you are daddy’s helpless baby.” He combed his gloved hand through her hair. She nuzzled against his chest.


	5. little plug

Ellie was sucking on her pacifier strapped to the medical chair. Her daddy had her laying on her back, legs spread, his gloved finger lightly rubbed her rosebud. Ellie gasped.

“Sweet, baby. Daddy is going to start you on some anal play. I know you don’t like things in your bottom, so we’re going to start small.”

“Hmmm” she whimpered

“I know, sweetie. But sometimes you will be wearing an anal plug. We’re going to start by doing a temperature check.”

Josh pulled his finger away and he lubed the rectal thermometer and slid it in her bottom. She pushed it a bit and Josh lightly spanked her bottom.

“No, Elliepie. Do not push this out. Daddy will hold it still” Ellie started to get a little aroused and Josh noticed this. “Is my little baby aroused by this? I know you don’t like having your bottom played with, but it seems like maybe you do.”

“Hnn” she blushed.

“Yeah, wet little peepee.” He ran a finger up her slit and rubbed her clit. She gasped and moaned. “Sensitive little clit.” He slowly stated to move the thermometer in and out, while rubbing her slick pussy. “See, no need to be scared. Daddy will take care of you.”

Josh pulled the thermometer out and there was a bit of brown on it. He rubbed a hand on her inner thigh.

“Seems my little girl needs an enema.”

“Nooo” Ellie cried out.

“Yes sweetie. There as a bit of poop on the thermometer.” Josh explained, cleaning the thermometer. 

Ellie burst into tears. Josh was quick to get the gloves off and go over to his little and sit her up, holding her in his arms, stroking her cheek, soothing her and cooing at her.

“My little girl embarrassed?” he whispered gently and Ellie nodded. He kissed her forehead. “Does daddy change your messy diapers?” he cooed and Ellie nodded slowly. “That’s right. He does, so a little bit of poop on the thermometer is no big deal. Do you know why?”

“Becau-because dad-daddy loves me” she hiccupped.

“That’s right. Daddy loves his good girl so much.” He rubbed a hand on her back, cradling her head to his chest and kissing her forehead. “How about we get you in a nice diaper and daddy will hold you so tight and then in half an hour you will have your enema?” she nodded, sniffling a bit. “Oh, you lost your paci” 

Josh reached down and picked it up. Ellie looked up at him and Josh wiped her tears, kissing her nose. He brushes her paci against her lips and she took it.

“Very good. Now, you suck on your paci, sooth yourself, okay baby?” Ellie nodded.

Josh put new gloves on and got his girl in a diaper. He changed his gloves again, undid the restraints and lifted her up in his arms. Ellie rested her head on his shoulder while with the back of his gloved hand, stroked her cheek. He kissed her temple, swaying side to side, cooing at her.

She sucked on her paci, closing her eyes as she felt her daddy’s gloved hand comforting her. He cupped his hand on her cheek, rubbing his gloved thumb against her. 

“Bum-bum” she whispered.

“What’s that, baby?” he whispered.

“Play with bum-bum” 

“Yes sweetie. Daddy is going to play with your bum-bum.” 

“Otay” she whispered.

“You’re going to love it. Going to put a little plug in your cute bottom, you’re daddy’s baby.”

Ellie nuzzled against Josh’s neck, relaxing as the gloved hand stroked her cheek. He kissed her forehead, swaying side to side. Josh sat in the rocking chair they had I the medical room and comforted his sweet girl. He held her tight for half an hour, soothing her, telling her she’s a good girl. She wet her diaper and blushed.

“Aww, my girl went peepee. Let’s get you out of that wet diaper. Give you a nice enema.”

Ellie nodded, holding tighter to Josh. He held tight and stood up, placing her on the medical table. He leaned down and kissed her pacifier, stroking her forehead. He lightly massaged her stomach, making sure she had finished using her diaper.

“You’re my good girl.” He whispered. She blushed covering her eyes. Josh placed his gloved hand over her hands. “Such a shy princess.”

Ellie peed a bit more and Josh smiled at her as he removed her hands from his eyes. He restrained her to the table once more, smiling at her. He legs restrained upwards.

He then got to work, running the water, making it warm. He filled the enema bag and hung it on the IV stand. He undid her diaper, grabbing the baby wipes and cleaning her up. He lubed the tip of the nuzzle and slid it in her bottom. He started the flow of the water.

“Ooh” she whined. 

“Very good, honey.” He praised her.

Josh changed his gloved, watching the water flow into her girls little bottom. He walked over and massaged her stomach, taking the cramping away. When the bag was empty, Josh pulled the nozzle out, sliding a diaper under her,

“We’re going to keep you like that for ten minutes. You hold that water in, little girl.” 

Josh did her diaper up while Ellie focused on clenching and holding the water in. Josh did the diaper up tighter than normal. Ellie whimpered, closing her eyes and trying to hold it. Josh walked over to her side, combing his gloved fingers through her hair. Josh just smiled down at his precious baby girl. With his other gloved hand he used to stroke her cheek with the back of it.

“There’s a good girl. That’s it, hold it. Hold it. When you release you’re going to make a really big messy. But that’s okay, because daddy is going to clean you up.” Ellie started to cry from embarrassment, she loved it though. “Yeah, you just cry, little girl. It’s okay to cry. Daddy’s embarrassing you, isn’t he?” he cooed and she nodded. “Yeah, little humiliated, huh?” Ellie nodded again. “That’s okay, baby. That’s what daddy’s for. Embarrassing cute little girls, such as yourself. To love and support, care for you.”

Josh’s hand that was stroking her cheek moved down to her stomach. He rubbed circles putting a bit of pressure. Ellie felt herself losing the battle with clenching. The gentle force of her daddy’s hand and the enema. She couldn’t hold it anymore and let go, filling her diaper instantly. His hand went back to stroking her cheek.

“There we go. Nice and messy. What a good girl.” 

Josh kept praising her and stroking her cheek for a few minutes. When he was sure she was done he kissed her forehead and moved between her legs, pulling the tabs off and pulling the diapers down. He quickly went to wiping her bottom up, using lots and lots of baby wipes. He rolled the diaper up and threw it away. He stuck a wipe in her bottom, making sure she was clean.

He pulled off his gloves and don new ones. He adjusted them and moved her legs so they were restrained lower. Josh pulled over a tray and popped the cap of the lube. He squirted some on his finger and rubbed it against her hole. Ellie inhaled. 

“Oh, relax your little bottom, sweet princess.” Josh kept rubbing and Ellie clenched. “Little girl, you must do as daddy says” his voice a bit stern. 

Ellie took a deep breath and when she relaxed he pushed his finger in. Ellie was dripping wet now, so Josh lightly brushed against her clit and she let out a small whine of pleasure. He ran his finger up and down her slit, while moving his finger in and out of her bum.

“You’re taking this very well. What a brave girl.” He cooed at her. His hand that was stroking her pussy went to rest on her inner thigh. “Going to open you up a bit, slide a plug in your bottom. Oh, your clenching around daddy’s finger. You’re liking this, huh baby?” he smirked. Ellie covered her eyes and she nodded . “Yeah, knew you would.”

Josh pulled his finger out and lubed up the small butt plug. He asked Ellie to take a deep breath and when she exhaled he pushed the plug in. Ellie gasped surprised, her bottom now full and a pink plug snug in her. 

Josh wiped her and placed a diaper under her. He rubbed lotion all over her lower half, sprinkled powder and pulled the gloves off, before doing the diaper up. He rubbed his hand over her diaper.

“There we go, baby. All nice and snug.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos


End file.
